


Nightmares

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Foreshadowing, Gen, Gift Exchange, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: Always since he got bitten, he experiences full moons like dreams—no, nightmares.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote this year on LJ for a friend during a Halloween Gift Exchange and I had forgotten to repost here. ^^

Always since he got bitten, he experiences full moons like dreams—no, nightmares. During his transformation, he can feel the wolf’s soul taking control, making reality disappear behind a veil. He is no longer stopped by moral values then. He is above it. Powerful. Free. Hungry. Full of an immeasurable rage. It builds inside him until it becomes his whole world.

Tonight is no different.

One moment, he is looking at his friend, failing to find the words to thank him for accepting once again to keep an eye on him. The next moment, he can smell fear in the air, with every single breath from the weak prey before him. He wants to taste the flesh of this man as he would plunge his fangs into his neck. He wants to taste his blood, feel it flow down his throat as it would escape from the veins and arteries he would have pierced through. He wants to hear the man beg, wants to hear his gurgles as he would choke on his own blood.

He is so close, and yet so far. Damn chains… He pulls and pulls again, each time with more strength, but they are solid around him and he is unable to close the distance. The feelings make him crazy. He wants, wants, wants. He could imagine himself crush the man under his imposing form, could almost feel the delicate bones breaking under the pressure. He would bask in his fear, would enjoy his meal until the least breath would leave the body.

He wakes up this morning feeling groggy and nauseous, as always after such nights. He opens his eyes fast and looks right before him, anxious, his heart pounding in his throat. But Sembene is still here, sitting in the same chair as earlier tonight, intact if not for his tired face. All night again, he protected Ethan from the beast inside him. He made sure nightmares remain just nightmares. But next time… what if next time they become real…?

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, but I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
